1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing cover for a split bearing arrangement which comprises a bearing block in addition to the bearing cover, the bearing cover having clamping surfaces which lie in contact with co-operating clamping surfaces of the bearing block when the bearing arrangement is in the assembled state, adjoined by threaded bores for receiving threaded bolts in order to connect the bearing cover to the bearing block, between which a stiffening element is provided, and a first radially inner bearing support surface having an at least approximately arcuate cross-section as viewed in the axial direction is provided between the two clamping surfaces.
The invention further relates to a bearing arrangement with a bearing cover and a bearing block lying in contact therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a view to reducing the weight of bearing covers of split bearing arrangements, an approach known from the prior art, such as DE 60 2004 001 249 T2 for example, has been to make changes in terms of materials, i.e. to use light metal alloys.
However, solutions based on design have also been proposed as a means of reducing weight. For example, US 2004/264822 A1 describes a bearing cover for a crankshaft bearing of an internal combustion engine comprising a bearing shell, two threaded channels mounted on a side of the bearing shell for fastening to a bearing block and a brace of the bearing shell extending between the two threaded channels, the brace consisting of two struts extending obliquely from the region of upper ends of the threaded channels to the bearing shell and being of a substantially constant cross-section across their length and a rib which extends from one strut to the other on an upper side of the bearing shell.
Bearing covers based on similar designs with a view to reducing weight are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,283,803 A, 2,997,347 A, 4,693,216 A and DE 100 26 216 A1.